The One You've Drempt Of
by Aleta Lakewood
Summary: James Diamond is a ladies man. But, one day, he meets a girl that will change his life forever. Terrible Summary
1. Chapter 1

Name: The One You've Drempt Of

Disclaimer: No one except Ruby and her family belong to me :)

Summary: James Diamond is a ladies man. But, one day, he meets a girl that will change his life forever. Terrible Summary

Notes: Ok, so usually I'm not a fan of OC's. I prefer to work with the characters that are given to me. But, this idea has stuck with me for almost two weeks so I think I have to write it or else it will take over my life. I hope you like it.

Pairing(s): James/OC, Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephanie

Rating: M (for later chapters)

* * *

><p>James Diamond always prided himself in being a ladies man. He never got tied down for very long and was always out there, playing the field. Women loved him and he loved them back. Since he and his friends; Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia, had moved out to Hollywood, he had had the most girlfriends and the most hook-ups and, in his own opinion, the most fun. He didn't understand his friends and their girlfriends. Even Carlos, his right hand man, had a girlfriend now, Stephanie King.<p>

But, James didn't think he would ever find a girl great enough to make him fall for her the instant he saw her. Sure, he had been interested in Jo Taylor, but look where that had gotten him. Jo was with Kendall and they were perfectly happy. He had kissed Camille Roberts, but he hadn't felt anything. Plus she was kinda, sorta dating Logan...most of the time.

Yepp, single life was the life for James. That is, until one lazy Sunday afternoon. It had all started with Carlos.

"I'm hungry," Carlos complained.

They were all sitting on the bright orange couch in their apartment, 2J. It was Sunday, their day off, and they had been doing nothing except watching TV and playing video games.

"I am too. You guys wanna go out and eat?" Kendall asked, looking at his friends.

Logan shrugged, but James nodded. "There's this new restaurant a couple blocks from here that's been sounding good. It's called The Zodiac," James said. "Plus the waitress's are hot."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Is that all you care about?"

James shrugged. "It's a nice way to spend the afternoon. Good food and hot girls."

No one had any objections to that and soon they were all in the Big Time Rush mobile, otherwise known as Logans new car, heading towards the restaurant. They were seated by a nice woman with blonde hair who was wearing a red Libra t-shirt.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said, a half hearted smile on her face.

Once she was back at the the hostess stand, James smirked. "Told ya," he said triumphantly.

"Told us what?" Logan asked.

"That the waitress's were hot," James stated.

Logan rolled his eyes and started looking through the menu. The other boys followed his lead. James had definitely picked a good spot. Food that sounded amazing and it was cheaper than most places. After about five minutes their waitress showed up. James's eyes got wide when he saw her.

"Hello. My name is Ruby and I'll be your waitress for the day. What can I get you to drink?" she asked, a smile on her face. Ruby had dark red hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, light blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. She looked like she was around the boys's age. She had on a short black skirt, a purple Pisces t-shirt, and black Keds. She was semi-short and semi-thin. Nothing too remarkable. She was just a normal girl.

But she looked absolutely perfect to James. "Um, water. Please," he said.

Ruby smiled and wrote it down on her pad of paper. The other boys ordered as well; two sweet teas and another water. Ruby smiled again before leaving to get them their drinks.

"She's beautiful," James said as she walked away.

"Eh. She wasn't as pretty as the girl who seated us," Kendall said.

James looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? She was like ten times prettier than her. And she had a cute smile."

Carlos smiled and punched James playfully in the shoulder.

"Aw. James has a crush on the waitress," he said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up, Carlos. I do not. And her name is Ruby," James said.

"And he remembers her name. Amazing!" Logan said, smiling.

James groaned and went back to reading the menu. If there was one thing worse than having a crush on your waitress, it was having your friends know about it. Ruby came back quickly, giving the guys their drinks and asking if they were ready to order. Kendall and Carlos ordered a hamburger, Logan ordered a turkey sandwich, and James decided on the double grilled cheese with ham. When she walked away Kendall smirked.

"James, if you could have stared at her more it would have been amazing," he said.

"Dude, shut up. I don't have a crush on her."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You said she was beautiful, argued about whether or not she was prettier than the hostess, got offended when Carlos didn't remember her name, and then ogled her while she took our orders. You have a crush on her."

James leaned back in his seat, ignoring his friend. This wasn't normal for him. He didn't have _crushes_. He saw a cute girl, went out with her for a while, and then dumped her. He liked girls. He didn't crush over girls.

The boys ate in relative silence. James was embarrassed and it only intensified whenever Ruby came over to their table. By the time that they left, James was as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. I love this story and I have a good plot for it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came all too soon, which meant it was time for recording and harmonizing and dance practice. As usual, they put their phones in a plastic container that Kelly kept before they headed into the sound booth. Normally, all the phones were silent. But not today. James's phone kept vibrating like crazy, signalling a call and a couple of text messages. By the time the second call came through, Kelly had had enough.

"James Diamond's phone," she said.

"Oh, um, I'm guessing this is a bad time," a soft voice said from the other time.

"He's working on a song right now. But if you tell me your name I can have him call you during his break," Kelly said, grabbing for a piece of paper.

"My name is Ruby. I was his waitress yesterday. Um, tell him to call after five. This is the only break I get today. Sorry for interrupting," Ruby said.

"No problem. Goodbye," Kelly said, hitting the End button before Ruby answered.

Kelly put James's phone back in the bin and put her headphones back on.

_James is hitting on waitress's now? Wow, she must be really pretty to get his attention._Was the last thought that ran through Kelly's mind before Gustavo started screaming.

* * *

><p>Kelly delivered the message to James and had never seen him happier to get his phone back. He had quickly added her name to his contact list and checked his text messages. He smiled while he read them, laughing slightly.<p>

**Hi James. I couldn't've been more shocked that you left your number with my tip. I'm happy though. Text me sometime :) - Ruby R.**

**Hey, sorry. Um, my break is ending soon and I've tried to call. Anyway, if you still want to call later then please do it after five - Ruby R.**

"You seem happy," Kendall said, snapping James out of his thoughts.

James nodded happily. "Yeah. Ruby has been texting me," he said.

Logan looked at him oddly. "Our waitress from yesterday?" he asked, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah. She wants me to call her tonight, after five when she's off work," James said.

His friends exchanged worried looks. "Um, James. Don't you think you're just a little bit too happy about all of this?" Logan asked.

James looked at him, confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He means," Kendall stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "that you barely know this girl, hell all you know is her name, and you're already head over heels for her. Maybe you should slow this down."

A hurt look spread across his face. "Slow down? All I'm going to do is call her. God, can't you guys be happy for me? I finally found a sweet girl and you guys are acting like she has the plague!"

"James, we are happy for you..." James cut Kendall off.

"Well you sure as hell aren't acting like it! What if she is the one? What if she's my Jo or my Stephanie or my Camille? What is she is my shot at happiness?" tears were burning in his eyes as he watched his friends, who still looked doubtful.

Carlos sighed and looked down at his hands. "James, you've never wanted a permanent girl," he said, his voice low.

"I changed my mind. There's something different about Ruby. I know there is," James said, his voice hopeful.

His friends all nodded, exchanging doubtful looks. They all knew that there was no changing James's mind. He would either fall in love or fall into a revine of sadness. Either way, they'd still be there to pick up the pieces, like always.

* * *

><p>If James could have smiled more when they got back to the apartment it would have been ridiculous. He kept checking the time, frowning when he realized that it still wasn't five. Usually the boys didn't get home until six, but today Gustavo had let them go early, since he had a meeting with Griffin. Now it was only four thirty and the wait was killing James, and driving his friends crazy.<p>

"James, why don't you come and play dome hockey. It's me and Carlos against just Logan. You know Logan will lose if he's all alone," Kendall said.

"Hey!" Logan said.

James looked back at them from his seat on the couch. "Logan is perfectly fine. You just want me to not think about Ruby!" James said.

"You caught me. Come on man. Watching the clock won't make you anything but desperate. She's just a waitress," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah. And Jo is just a TV star. And Camille is just an actress. And Stephanie is just a director. God dammit! Why can't you guys realize that I really like her. And she must like me too or else she wouldn't've called and sent me those texts. Please, just let me have this."

The other three were silent. James turned his attention back to the clock and smiled when he realized it was only five minutes to five.

_If I call right at five then I'll look like a desperate stalker._ He thought.

He pulled out his phone and punched in her number, opting to call her a little earlier than five. It rang a couple of times before he heard shuffling and some yelling on the other end of the line.

"Max, stop it! Go play with your toys!" Ruby's voice said. "Hello?" she asked.

"Is this a bad time?" James asked.

"James! No, no. This is a wonderful time!" he heard more rustling around. "Max, give Caitlynn back her toy!"

James bit his lip. "Are you _sure_ this is a good time?"

"Yeah yeah.. My little brother is just being a pain. Hold on a second," Ruby said. James can hear the phone being put down and some movement in the background. There's a door shutting and the sound of a little kid cooing. Ruby laughs slightly and James can hear the phone being grabbed again.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi!" a little voice answered.

James laughed softly and looked back at his friends who were busy trying to kill each other at dome hockey. "Hello. Is Ruby there?" he asked.

"Caitlynn, give me the phone," Ruby says, her voice distant.

"Bye!" Caitlynn chirped.

"Bye," James said, laughing. "Ruby, ya there?"

"Yes. Sorry. Caitlynn stole the phone and..."

James laughed. "Don't worry about it. She's adorable. So, you told me to call you..."

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to get together some time. I mean, you left your number and everything and I just kind of assumed that that, well, maybe meant something," Ruby explained.

"Yeah. Definitely. What are you up to tomorrow?"

"I have to work until five again. We could try and do dinner," Ruby said.

"That sounds great. I probably won't get off work until about six but I can always pick you up at your house," James offered.

"No! Um, no, I mean, I'll just meet you wherever we go."

James tilted his head slightly. "Ok. Um, I have to go. Mama Knight just called us for dinner. I'll text you later ok."

"Ok. Goodbye James."

"Goodbye Ruby."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"Diamond reservation for two," James said, fixing his jacket and smiling at the little blonde girl standing at the hostess desk in Ariana's Italian Restaurant.

The girl nodded. "Right this way, Mr. Diamond," she said. James followed her to the table, sat down and took the menu from her hands. "I'll send your date this way when she gets here."

"Thank you," James said. He flipped through the menu, but it wasn't holding his attention. He kept glancing at the door to the restaurant and checking his watch. It was 8:05 and, _techinically_, his date had started at 8:00. Only problem was, he was all alone and looking rather stupid surrounded by all the happy couples.

James sighed, and looked back at his watch. 8:05 turned into 8:10 and 8:10 turned into 8:20. At 8:30 he considered giving up and leaving and admitting defeat to the guys. He pushed his chair away from the table and removed his napkin from his lap. He glanced at the door one more time and smiled from ear to ear when he saw a rather confused looking red head. She looked even more gorgeous than he had remembered.

Ruby was dressed in a black, drapey dress that went to her knees. She had on red heels and a silver necklace, but James couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be at this distance. Her hair was flowey and hit her shoulders, while her make-up was barely even there, something that James loved.

He walked over to her and smiled.

"You look lost," he said.

Ruby spun around when she heard him. "I am _so_ sorry that I am late. Caitlynn is sick and my mom is stressing out and..." James cut her off.

"You're here now. And family comes first. Don't worry about it. Let's go and sit down."

Ruby smiled and followed him back to the table, sitting down when he pulled her chair out for him. She had never imagined that he would be this sweet. He was portrayed as a ladies man and Ruby had expected him to be, well, a douchebag.

"I'm still sorry. I should have called or something. And then the bus was late so I had to wait for it to come around again. This has not been my night. Oh no, I'm complaining. I'm sorry! Forget _everything_ I just said. I didn't mean to do that," Ruby said, her eyes resembling a deer caught in a headlights.

James couldn't help but laugh. "Ruby, you're fine. In fact, you're kind of adorable when you ramble like that. I didn't know you had to take the bus. Why didn't you just ask my to pick you up?" he asked.

"I didn't want to put you out of your way. Plus, I wouldn't've been ready. Like I said, Caitlynn was sick and my mom was yelling and... Hold on," Ruby said. She messed around in her purse and pulled out her cellphone, which was glowing with a new message. Ruby checked in and typed back a quick response, glancing up at him. "My mom," she said.

"It's fine. Really, it is," James said.

The waiter came and took their orders, leaving the two in a rather awkward silence. James cleared his throat and smiled. "How long have you worked at The Zodiac?" he asked.

"Since it opened. I got really lucky with that job. Everyone else had been refusing me," Ruby said, biting at her lip. James noticed that her phone had lit up again and he motioned toward it.

"Isn't that your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "I'm really sorry, James." She checked her message and sent back a reply, cautiously looking back up into the warm hazel eyes that couldn't seem to look away from her.

"How many times do I have to say that it's ok. So, you live with your mom?" he asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. My dad took off and Max's dad isn't much better. He still comes around but doesn't deal with me, since I'm not his."

"What about Caitlynn's dad?" James asked, but he immediately regretted it when he saw the look that passed over Ruby's face. _Dude, you are such an idiot? If she wanted to discuss her sister's dad then she would have brought him up!_ he thought.

Ruby cleared her throat and checked her newest message. "He was the worst out of all of them. Abusive, alcoholic. I'm glad he's done. Caitlynn doesn't need him in her life," she said.

"I understand," James said. _No you don't you fucking moron!_

Ruby looked up at him, smiling lightly. Their food came and Ruby started eating, rather quickly. James looked at her in awe. She looked at him, mouth full of pasta and instantly blushed. She swallowed and wiped her mouth on her napkin.

"Sorry. It's the first thing I've eaten today," she said. "That, and I eat kinda fast."

"It's perfectly fine," James said, twirling his pasta around his fork.

He took a bite and Ruby fumbled with her phone, dropping it to the floor, where it slid over to James's foot. He bent over to pick it up, glancing at her text message accidentally.

_**New Message  
>From: Mom<strong>_

_**Caitlynn is crying for you. When are you coming home?**_

James handed the phone to her and she took it, looking at the message, her heartbreak visible on her face.

"Your little sister must love you a lot," he said, trying to ease the hurt on her face.

But his statement only caused a confused look. "My little sister?" she asked.

"Yeah. Caitlynn," James said, confused.

Ruby's eyes got wide and her mouth opened slightly. "James, Caitlynn isn't my sister. Caitlynn is my daughter."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

htt p:/ /w ww. pol yvore.c om/ rub y_one_ youve_dr empt/set? id=41 95 31 33 Ruby's Outfit

ht tp:/ /26.m mb lr.c om/ tumblr_ la986c4abU1 qbh9x0o1_ g Ruby's hair (yes she's played by ariana grande)


	4. Chapter 4

James's brain wasn't working. It had simply shut down and there was no way that it would regain function in the near future. Her daughter? Ruby had a daughter? Why hadn't she said anything before? Isn't that something that you bring up in conversation to your almost boyfriend?

"James? Oh no, I was afraid this would happen. James? James, come on. Talk to me," Ruby said.

James could hear her and see her but for some reason he couldn't make himself talk to her. He was still in shock. And then, something clicked on.

"Why the hell are you here? Your daughter is sick! Go home. Take care of her. I'll be here tomorrow, or whenever she gets better," he said, his words taking him by surprise.

Ruby looked at him. "She was sleeping when I left and I thought she was alright. Are you insulting my parenting skills?" she asked, anger in her voice.

"No, no. Nothing like that. That came out wrong. I mean, you should go and be with her. It's obvious that she's awake now and wants her mom. Come on, I'll drive you home," James said, standing up and putting money down on the table.

"James, I can take the bus," Ruby said, standing up as well.

"No, no. The bus will take too long. Your daughter needs you now," James said. He took Ruby's hand in his and felt and electrical shock go up his arm. He got tongue tied and his heart lept and he fumbled his words. He had tried to say, "Let's go." But it came out, "Fleh flah."

"What?" Ruby asked.

James coughed. "Let's go," he said.

Ruby followed him, shivering slightly when the cool night air hit her shoulders. James, instinctively, took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He helped her into the Big Time Rush mobile before getting into the driver's side and pulling out of the restaurant.

"So, where do you live?" he asked, stopping at a red light.

"Keep going straight until you hit 50th street and then turn left until you get to 10th avenue. You'll take a right and I'm the fifth house on the left," Ruby instructed.

James nodded and drove forward, attempting not to speed, but there was this feeling in his gut that told him that he had to get Ruby home as soon as possible so she could be with Caitlynn.

"How old is she?" James asked.

Ruby looked at him. "Caitlynn is one. I had her when I was sixteen," she said.

James nodded. "Does she look like you?"

"Kind of. She has my eyes but she has blonde, curly hair. And she has the cutest dimples in the world," Ruby said. She flipped through her phone and clicked on a picture, showing it to James when they stopped at another red light.

James's heart melted when he saw the little girl. It was her and Ruby sitting on a bed that was covered in stuffed animals. Caitlynn was smiling and sitting in Ruby's lap while Ruby laughed and took the picture.

"She's beautiful. Just like her Mama," James said.

Ruby blushed and answered another text message from her mom. It didn't take long before James pulled up in front of her house and Ruby got out. She looked back in through the window and smiled.

"I'm really sorry about tonight. But, if you want to text me and set up another time then that would be great," she said.

"I will. Goodnight Ruby," James said.

Ruby smiled. "Goodnight James."

* * *

><p>James got home around nine thirty, all the guys were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They all turned and looked at him like he was insane and didn't belong in the apartment.<p>

"Hey," James said.

"Why are you back?" Kendall asked.

James walked over to the refridgerator and took out a bottle of water. "Because Ruby had to go home," he said.

"Did she ditch you?" Logan asked.

"What? No! She did not _ditch me_," James said, getting pissed off rather quickly.

"Then why did she have to leave?" Carlos asked, his voice the most innocent out of the three of them.

James sipped his water and leaned against the counter. "Because her daughter was sick," he said, his voice making it sound like it was an everyday thing and nothing that was out of the ordinary.

Kendall choked on his popcorn and Logan spit out his soda while Carlos simply stared at James in disbelief. After slapping Kendall on the back to make sure he was ok, Logan turned to look at James.

"Her daughter? She has a daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah, her name is Caitlynn. She's a year old," James said, moving around the counter to sit in one of the chairs.

Kendall coughed. "You're not seeing her again, right?"

James's eyes got wide. "Of course I am! Why would you say that?"

"Dude, she has a daughter!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, and? Plenty of teenage girls have kids! Lydia had a son, remember?" James asked.

"You fucked Lydia and then never called her again! For all you know, _you _could have a child!" Logan said.

James stood up and walked over to them. "You know damn well that I did not do that to her. I never even had sex with her!"

"So you're saying you've never had a one-night stand?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't say that! Ok, I've made some bad decisions. A lot of bad decisions. But I really like Ruby and I'm going to give this a shot!"

Kendall stood up so that he was face to face with James. "You're going to be a stepdad at seventeen?" he asked.

"She's not looking for a dad for her daughter. She's looking for a guy who cares about her!"

"How the hell do you know what she wants?" Logan asked.

"She's not one of those girls! She's sweet and funny and she loves her daughter more than anything. And when her mom was texting her she was so embarrassed about it and she kept apologizing over and over again. She is not a gold digger who only wants me because of the band! She actually likes _me_!" James said.

Carlos leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Dude, we're just looking out for you," he said.

"Well stop," James said, turning on his heel and walking to the bedroom he shared with Carlos.

"James!" Kendall called.

"Fuck you!" James said, before slamming the bedroom door shut.

James kicked off his shoes and fell backwards onto his bed, looking at the ceiling. How could his friends do this to him? Why were they allowed to be happy but he wasn't? It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they just give her a chance? Ruby wasn't just in it because he was in a band! Right?

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
